Croquis
by Mlle Cam
Summary: L'histoire d'une des premières fois du maladroit John Smith. Ou pas... J. Smith/Joan.R [lime]


_Un petit extrait de l'épisode Human Nature que j'ai transposé à l'écrit sans trop de modifications pour me changer les idées dans mes révisions de concours. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Les personnages, les dialogues et la majorité de l'intrigue ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas..._

D'un geste sûr, John Smith rectifia une dernière fois l'ombre du portrait qu'il dessinait au fusain avant d'estomper les traits du bout de son pouce droit. Dans l'ensemble, il était satisfait de son œuvre : les yeux, la bouche, la courbe du visage, le nez, tout lui semblait resplendissant de sincérité et d'innocence. Il redressa la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil appréciateur à son modèle, la douce infirmière Joan Redfern.

L'élégante femme qui posait sagement sur son canapé de cuir sombre lui lança un regard interrogateur. De fines mèches de cheveux châtains s'échappaient de son chignon serré et venaient encadrer son charmant visage tandis que ses yeux, d'un bleu franc et clair, transperçaient l'unique cœur de l'artiste.

« Puis-je voir ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce avec une petite moue amusée.

John Smith se leva silencieusement pour la rejoindre sur le canapé de cuir rouge et il réprima difficilement un sourire de fierté lorsqu'elle poussa un petit cri d'admiration devant son dessin.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je ressemble à ça ? » s'exclama-t-elle, un peu gênée de se voir ainsi représentée sur papier. John resta silencieux, profitant de chacune de ses réactions pour graver dans sa mémoire les moindres détails de ce visage illuminé par la surprise et la joie.

« Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas moi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire timide en pointant du doigt un bonhomme de neige aux traits enfantins sur la page de gauche du carnet.

« Définitivement, cette page-ci. Vous l'aimez ? »

« Vous m'avez fait bien trop belle. » lui répondit doucement l'infirmière, encore émue par cette belle attention.

« Eh bien, je vous vois comme cela. » déclara-t-il d'un ton assuré, observant attentivement la jeune femme dans l'attente d'un geste trahissant une quelconque réciprocité de l'affection qu'il lui témoignait. Elle n'osa pas le regarder directement et se contenta de lever les sourcils d'un air mélancolique en fixant le mur du bureau en face d'elle.

« Les veuves ne doivent pas être belle. Le monde préfèrerait que l'on arrête. »

Joan releva le menton avec défi et se tourna vers John pour trouver du réconfort dans le brun sombre de ses yeux. Celui-ci l'écouta silencieusement, ne sachant que faire devant la tristesse de cette honnête femme.

« Est-ce juste ? Que l'on s'arrête ? »

John attendit un instant avant de répondre et réfléchit calmement. Il luttait contre l'envie pressante de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu en lui susurrant à l'oreille des mots d'amour que seuls les autres savent dire sans bafouiller.

« Ce n'est pas juste du tout. » finit-il par affirmer d'une voix douce.

Enhardi par leur proximité, il s'aventura à caresser la joue droite de la jeune femme d'une main toute tremblante. Le professeur jura intérieurement contre sa timidité qui devait sans aucun doute le rendre ridicule aux yeux de l'infirmière. Il prit cependant le silence de celle-ci comme une invitation à s'avancer et il se pencha lentement vers le visage de Joan. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ces lèvres qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps déjà. Il les voulait et pourtant il n'osait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Qui pouvait ne serait-ce qu'apprécier un homme aussi maladroit que lui ? Si elle ne le repoussait pas maintenant c'était sûrement par pitié : elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Elle était si douce cette infirmière. Si calme et si compréhensive. Si séduisante. Si attirante. Si…

Sans réfléchir, il se jeta à la rencontre des lèvres de Joan qu'il pressa avec douceur contre les siennes. Il sentit une agréable chaleur envahir son visage tandis qu'il prenait conscience de la situation.

Il l'avait fait, il avait embrassé la femme qu'il désirait tant depuis deux mois. Contre toute attente, celle-ci ne se déroba pas et c'est John qui rompit en premier leur chaste baiser. Leur échange n'avait duré que quelques secondes et pourtant son corps réclamait déjà plus. Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine tandis que des vagues de désir chassaient au loin toute retenue. Depuis combien de nuits cette femme habitait-elle ses songes les plus intimes ? Combien de fois l'avait-il déjà étreint dans ses rêves ? Il ne savait plus. Mais il voulait plus que ce simple baiser, il en voulait encore.

Soudain il se sentit envahi par l'angoisse : jamais il n'avait autant désiré une femme mais il craignait de la décevoir de par son manque total d'expérience. Il ne supporterait pas de voir Joan lui sourire gentiment une fois de plus devant sa maladresse. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : lui prouver sa volonté, et sa capacité, à la satisfaire pleinement sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le materner. Cependant, un important obstacle se dressait face à lui…

« Je n'ai jamais… euh… » il n'osa pas finir sa phrase qu'il trouvait maintenant terriblement maladroite. Le silence n'eut pas le temps de s'installer car cette fois-ci se fut l'infirmière qui se pencha vers lui et il répondit avec empressement à son invitation tacite.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec plus de force tandis qu'ils s'abandonnaient progressivement à leur désir si longtemps contenu. John sentit les mains de Joan caresser avec douceur son cou puis se faufiler à travers sa chevelure comme pour s'empêcher de s'abandonner totalement au plaisir en s'agrippant fermement à la réalité. Ne sachant que faire de ses propres mains, John se contenta de les poser chastement sur la taille de l'infirmière, laissant celle-ci approfondir doucement leurs baisers.

« Je vous… je… » bégaya-t-il, le souffle coupé par la chaleur qui se répandait à travers tout son corps.

« Oh je vous aime John » soupira Joan avant de s'attaquer prestement au nœud de sa cravate.

John observa bouche bée l'infirmière le débarrasser de celle-ci avant d'ouvrir à toute vitesse les boutons de sa chemise. Le contact des mains fraiche de la veuve sur son torse brûlant lui arracha des soupirs de désir et il s'empara avec énergie de la bouche de celle-ci pour dissimuler sa gêne.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et une jeune servante noire fit son entrée fracassante. John s'éloigna d'un bon de l'infirmière et tenta de reboutonner sa chemise en catastrophe. La veuve baissa la tête et se contenta de fixer ses pieds, rouge de gêne.

« Martha ! Que vous ai-je dit à propos de s'annoncer avant d'entrer ? » s'exclama-t-il en bégayant de surprise. Lui qui n'était pas un grand Don Juan, si en plus on l'interrompait !

« Je… je suis vraiment désolée ! »

La jeune servante quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'elle y était rentrée, laissant un grand silence s'installer entre John et l'infirmière. Au bout d'un long moment, celle-ci se tourna vers le professeur et, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre depuis deux mois, lui demanda avec un petit sourire malicieux :

« On reprend où on en était ? »

 _Voili voilou !_

 _Des avis positifs ou négatifs ? :)_

 _Si vous voulez une suite, un autre instant de tendresse durant Human Nature/ Family of Blood, quelque chose d'un peu plus long... faites le moi savoir ! ;)_

 _Moi qui était une fan de Eleven, depuis que j'ai vu ces deux épisodes je suis tombée en admiration devant le jeu d'acteur de David Tennant qui est si naturel... Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


End file.
